


[podfic] Starry Night

by passthesalt (itwasadarkandstormynight)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), proposals of some kind, this is all soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/passthesalt
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend a night stargazing, and Crowley has an important question.The podfic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starry Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425498) by [under_a_linden_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree). 



**Title:** Starry Night  
**Fandom:** Good Omens  
**Author:** under_a_linden_tree  
**Reader:** itwasadarkandstormynight  
**Pairing:** Aziraphale/Crowley  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Length:** 00:03:34  
**Summary:** Aziraphale and Crowley spend a night stargazing, and Crowley has an important question.

Link to Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UF1yS7la_vUZoiFjJm_QUvwbycSqVWdj/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
